Pocketful Of Poetry
by Misspinkeupie
Summary: Haowen mempunyai kebiasaan tidur yang buruk dari ayahnya. HunHan/BL/Omegaverse!AU Omega!Lu Alpha!Sehun


**Warning :**

 **— fiksi ini 100% Omegaverse!AU.**

 **Sekali lagi Omegaverse!AU.**

 **— Male Lactation.**

 **— Male Pregnancy.**

 **— Omega!Luhan.**

 **— Alpha!Sehun.**

 **— BL/Boyslove**

Bagi siapapun yang merasa keberatan dengan salah satu dari konten-konten diatas, sangat tidak direkomendasikan untuk membaca ini.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan menyeret kakinya yang seperti jeli untuk berada secepat mungkin sampai dikamar sebelah.

Hampir semua ruangan gelap dan lorong dengan cahaya yang remang-remang tidak membuat Luhan takut sama sekali.

Tidak, ketika dia pernah menghabiskan hampir satu tahun hidupnya tidur dijalanan, pikirnya.

Dengan tangan yang berat, Luhan membuka pintu berwarna biru muda tersebut dan masuk. Suara tangisan yang membuatnya terjaga terdengar semakin dekat dan Luhan tidak bisa untuk diam dan mengabaikannya begitu saja.

Jadi, dengan wajah kusut, rambut cokelat ikal yang acak acakan dan wajah yang luar biasa ngantuk pria itu mencoba menerbitkan senyum terbaik yang ia punya pada bayi kecil yang sedang berbaring menangis dikasur bayinya.

Luhan mengambil bayi laki laki itu dan membawanya kedalam pelukan yang hangat, sedikit menggerutu ketika melihat anak laki lakinya memakai piyama mahal dari sutra yang Sehun pesan dari penjahit langganannya dieropa sana. Luhan tidak habis pikir sebenarnya apa sih yang ada dikepala Sehun ketika pria kaya itu memutuskan untuk membuang banyak uang hanya untuk sepasang piyama bayi dengan pola garis garis monokrom membosankan setengah mati. Konyolnya lagi piyama itu dijahit langsung oleh pemilik sebuah merek terkenal dieropa sana, Luhan bertanya tanya ada banyak piyama bayi yang lucu dipasar dan kenapa dia harus membelinya jauh jauh dieropa?

Mengabaikan hal itu, Luhan kembali fokus pada bayi laki lakinya saat bayi itu mulai menangis lebih kencang lagi ketika ibunya mulai mengacuhkannya.

Luhan tersenyum jenaka dan menarik pipi gembul itu pelan "uh, dasar kamu anaknya Oh sehun. Selalu mencari perhatianku" ucap Luhan.

Dia melepaskan beberapa kancing piyama bergambar bambinya, piyama yang cukup kekanakan untuk dipakai oleh seseorang yang sudah mempunyai anak sepertinya, lalu Luhan dengan sabar menuntun Haowen untuk mendekat pada dadanya dan selanjutnya bayi laki laki itu melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik.

"Kamu masih berusia enam bulan, tapi kebiasaan tidur ayahmu yang buruk benar benar diturunkannya dengan baik kepadamu" keluh Luhan, ketika melihat jam kecil yang duduk manis diatas nakas masih menunjukan jam dua pagi lewat tujuh menit.

Sambil menunggu Haowen selesai dengannya, Luhan bersenandung kecil, suaranya cukup merdu untuk didengar dan ini pertama kalinya ia bersyukur untuk memilikinya. Paling tidak bayinya senang mendengar senandung lembut yang keluar dari bibir ibunya dan detak jantung Luhan yang terdengar jelas ditelinga bayi Haowen pun adalah salah satu lullaby terbaik yang pernah ada.

"Tidurlah pangeran.. Ibu disini akan menjagamu" Luhan menguap, dan Haowen kembali memejamkan matanya.

.Omake.

"Ugh? "

"Tidurlah kembali Luhan" Luhan menyipitkan matanya, dan dia baru saja sadar kalau sekarang dia sedang berada dalam gendongan alphanya dalam perjalanan kembali kekamar mereka. Apa yang terjadi? Oh ya dimana anaknya?

"Dimana Haowen?" Tanya Luhan, sedikit menggeliat dan kemudian merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk pinggang alphanya. Mereka sudah bersama hampir lima tahun, dan Luhan tidak menemukan satu halpun alasan yang baik untuk bertingkah malu malu atau sejenis itu pada alphanya.

Sehun menatapnya dan kemudian mendaratkan ciuman manis dikeningnya.

"Kamu memberinya makan dan kembali menidurkannya, tapi kamu juga ikut tertidur. Bukankah aku sudah katakan? Tidur sambil duduk tidak baik untuk punggungmu Piggy"

"Aku bukan Piggy! Ugh.. Bukannya dulu kamu memanggilku Rusa? Kenapa sekarang berubah sih" gerutu Luhan.

Sehun tertawa "Itukan saat kamu masih belum punya anak dan melahirkan, kamu masih kurus dan sangat lincah"

Luhan mendelik kearah alphanya dan meninjunya pelan "Bajingan, jadi maksudmu aku yang sekarang gendut dan lamban begitu? Lagipula kamu pikir anak siapa yang aku lahirkan huh?! Turunkan aku! " rajuk Luhan.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, kamu terlalu berburuk sangka padaku Luhan dan Haowen anakku, tentu saja. Jika dia anak oranglain aku pasti sudah menembak kepala ayahnya" Ucap Sehun santai.

"Wajah kamu kelihatan seperti kriminal sekali sih, jadi aku cukup kesulitan untuk berbaik sangka" Luhan mendengus "Aku percaya kamu akan melakukannya" Lanjut Luhan dengan sedikit nada mengejek.

Sehun terkekeh "Kembali tidur Luhan, aku disini akan menjagamu"

Luhan tersenyum dan kemudian memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's note :** Ini iseng saya tulis, dan idenya juga iseng terlintas ketika saya lagi baca manga yaoi dengan tag Omegaverse dibelakangnya huehue. Typo dan sejenisnya mohon dimaafkan karena saya gasempat edit.

Ada beberapa hal yang tidak masuk akal dan tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan yang ada tapi kembali lagi ini Omegaverse!AU dimana di AU ini ketidakwajaran diatas adalah wajar xD. Oke see you next time! Muah.


End file.
